yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 136
Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls "Swordsman of Landstar" (500/1200) in Attack Position. Kaiba has 2800 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 5: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Blade Knight" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. "Blade Knight" attacks and destroys "Swordsman of Landstar" (Joey 2200 → 1100). Kaiba Sets a card. Turn 6: Joey Wheeler Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Little-Winguard" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. Joey then activates "Legendary Sword" with the intention to equip it to "Little-Winguard" and raise its ATK/DEF by 300, but Seto activates his face-down "Absorb Spell" to switch the target of "Legendary Sword" to "Blade Knight" instead ("Blade Knight": 1600 → 1900/1000 → 1300). Joey then Sets a card. Turn 7: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then activates "Enemy Controller" to pay 1000 Life Points (Seto 2800 → 1800) and take control of "Little-Winguard". Kaiba then activates "Cost Down" to downgrade the Level of every monster in his hand and field by two this turn. Since Seto has at most one card left in his Hand, the effect of "Blade Knight" increases its ATK by 400 ("Blade Knight": 1900 → 2300/1000). Kaiba then Tributes "Little-Winguard" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all) in Defense Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Blade Knight" attack & destroy two of Joey's "Sheep Tokens". Turn 8: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Battle Warrior". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Battle Warrior" (700/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it to draw until he has five cards in his hand (his hand is empty so he draws five cards). Five turns after "Card of Demise's" activation, Seto must discard his entire hand during his Standby Phase ("Blade Knight": 2300 → 1900/1000). Kaiba then Normal Summons "Kaiser Sea Horse" (1700/1650) in Attack Position. "Blade Knight", "Kaiser Sea Horse", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attack and destroy Joey's "Battle Warrior" and two remaining "Sheep Tokens". Turn 10: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Joey then activates his face-down "Graverobber" to steal "Enemy Controller" from Seto's Graveyard and activate it as his card, allowing Joey to pay 1000 Life Points and activate the second effect of "Enemy Controller", which will destroy one of Seto's monsters. Joey chooses to have "Enemy Controller's" second effect destroy "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Joey 1100 → 100). Joey then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position and under his control. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks & destroys "Blade Knight" (Seto 1800 → 700). Joey then Normal Summons "Hayabusa Knight" (1000/700) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 11: Seto Kaiba Kaiba draws "Monster Reborn". He then Tributes "Kaiser Sea Horse" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position (as "Kaiser Sea Horse" counts as two Tribues for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster). Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks Joey's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. Kaiba then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Duel concludes next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes